


The Untold story of Gred and Forge

by hptilltheveryend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sibling Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hptilltheveryend/pseuds/hptilltheveryend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are twins and very close. They dream of opening their own joke shop one day and bringing others happiness. The story through their eyes. Major changes and twincest so be warned. If I did own them do you really think I would of killed Fred. Um no!!! All the characters belong to the goddess herself, J.K. Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Fred and George Weasley were born on April Fools Day, 1978. They have always been a pair,  
you hardly ever saw one without the other. True to their date of birth the two red-headed twins were  
the biggest pranksters you would ever meet. They were only five when they had managed to glue their  
dad, Arthur, to the toilet seat. As they grew up, the pranks only got more mature and cunning; Molly  
and Arthur thought they might be the first Weasleys to end up in Slytherin. The twins were very  
intelligent, when they were only 8 they had figured out how to make a certain treat that tasted and  
looked like chocolate, but if you ate it then you would have a tail for a week. They had also somehow  
figured out how to make the tail take an appearance that reassemble the person it was on. Fred and  
George always tested their products out on themselves and found that it gave them identical tails, and  
looked a little like the kinds the so-called devil had in the muggle films they had nicked from their dad's  
office. Fred and George were terribly bright and cunning, and while this had their parents worrying that  
this would mean Fred and George would be placed into Slytherin, the twins were not worried they  
thought as long as they stayed together it would be okay. 

When the twins letters came with their supplies list, Mrs. Weasley took them to Diagon Alley to  
get everything they would need. The boys were actually unusally well-behaved for most of the day. They  
saw an old shop that looked a little run down but said that it was a joke shop. The twins begged and  
begged finally their mother, Molly, let them go inside while she went to go their school books. The place  
was called Zonkos and it had a vintage look to it. The twins went inside the doors and stood there in awe.  
Inside it was like their own personal heaven, it had treats that could make someone turn colors, they  
had love potions, and they had a wand that claimed anyone could use it and it would capture any curse  
sent your way and change the curse into a hilarious jinx. The twins thought that last one was especially  
brilliant. Fred and George being the smart and amazingly confident boys they were asked to see the  
owner and met Zonko himself. The twins told Zonko how impressed they were with his shop. 

"We just can't believe all the amazing things you have here especially.." Fred began.  
"That amazing wand, how do you get it to work?" George asked.  
"We'll boys the key is to always know the right ingredients, I had to experiment for years before  
I was finally able to find the right mix of chemicals. How old are you boys anyways?" Zonko explained  
and asked.  
"We are 11..." Fred started.  
"And 3/4" George finished.  
"Wow you boys are really close, let me guess you're getting ready for your first year at Hogwarts  
right?" Zonko inquired.  
"Yep, Freddie and I here would love to.." George said. 

"To open a joke shop like this one day," Fred explained. Zonko looked at the two redheaded twins and gave them a smile. "Well I'll give you boys some  
advice then; you need to pay attention in charms, transfiguration and potions the most. They are the  
classes that come most handy when making all this." Zonko said waving his hand around the store. 

"Yes sir," the twins said in unison. Right then is when Molly came in, she ushered them out the  
door making them hurry because they still had to go to Ollivanders and get their wands. When they  
walked into the wand shop a small bell went off and an old man who looked a little mad smiled at them.  
Mr. Ollivander came up to the boys and said, "The Weasley twins, I have been waiting to meet you two  
all day." Then without waiting for any type of a reply, he went and picked out two boxes. 

"This one is made of maple and has a unicorn tail feather and is 8 inches. Very good for  
transfiguration. Why don't you try this one George." Mr. Ollivander suggested. Both twins stared at him  
in shock. They hadn't introduced themselves, so they had no idea how he was able to know which one  
was George. George grabbed the wand and did a little flick of his wrist. He sent the clock over the front  
desk down to the ground shattering. He looked at his twin and raised an eyebrow. Fred looked back at  
him with a small smirk. 

"Obviously that is not the one for you, Fred why don’t you try this one. It is made of cherry  
wood, has a dragon heartstring and is 7 inches." Mr. Ollivander said as he handed over the wand. Fred,  
like his twin, grabbed the wand and flicked his wrist exactly the same as George had done. He made a  
whole shelf collapse. After this Mr. Ollivander took his own wand out, he fixed the clock and shelf and  
then went to the very back of the store. He came back with two boxes that looked identical. 

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before, try these wands out together at the same time," Mr.  
Ollivander said. The boys did as they were told and could just feel the rightness of it. The two identical  
wands seemed to fit the boys perfectly. 

"These wands are made of ash and have thestral tail feather, and are 9 inches. The tail feather  
comes from one of the very few sets of thestral twins that are in this world. These wands will be  
excellent for transfiguration and charms." Mr. Ollivander explained. Both boys smiled at each other, very  
happy with their new wands. Their mother looked extremely proud and gave Mr. Ollivander the money  
for the wands. Finally it was time for the Weasleys to go back to the burrow; in a weeks time they would  
be off to Hogwarts.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I said this will be twincest but it will be a while before it gets there. I have always wanted a long story about Fred and George so this is going to be their story. Since I am starting when they are in their first year I am sure you can imagine that it will be a while before the twincest really takes off. I'm thinking late second year is when it will start coming to light. If you guys could stick with me I promise it will be well worth it. I am going to have our favorite set of twins doing pranks and mouthing off to Professor Snape. All kinds of things I am sure you guys will love. So sit back and enjoy :) I do not own the twins sadly. They belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling.

The week passed quite uneventfully unless you count the twins switching out their little sister, Ginny’s, shampoo with a substance that made her hair all the colors of the rainbow. This had made their mom pretty angry, although when they told her that they already had made an antidote for it, she looked almost impressed. However, she quickly narrowed her eyes and made the boys go out to the garden and toss gnomes for punishment. 

“So Georgie, you excited about leaving tomorrow?” Fred asked his other half though he suspected he already knew the answer.  
“Absolutely Freddie, we are going to have a grand time.” George said while giving a smile to Fred.  
“I know, like Zonko said though we need to mainly pay attention in Charms, transfiguration, and potions.” Fred said, a little sourly when he got to potions.  
George of course picked up on Fred’s tone. “Do you really think he’s as bad as Percy, Bill, and Charlie says he is?” George asked his twin, referring to the potions master.  
“I don’t know, I mean Percy is cruel but Bill and Charlie don’t usually make stuff like that up.” Fred said. George nodded his agreement and they went back to throwing gnomes working in a comfortable silence. Finally they had finished and made their way back inside the house, dinner was ready so they sat down with the other Weasleys and ate. After dinner their mom said they should go lie down and try to rest as much as they could since they would have to leave early in the morning. They were going to go by portkey but since King’s Cross Station was full of Muggles, their portkey was taking them to a field outside the town; from there they would have to take a muggle taxi the rest of the way. 

The twins used to have two twin beds in their room, but they always pushed them together at night. Mrs. Weasley found this out one night when she came in there to ask the twins where they had got the galleons she found in their pockets while doing laundry. She transfigured the twin beds into a queen and never asked about it again. Fred and George had always been close so the fact that they slept better when they were next to each other didn’t surprise her any. The twins came into their room and changed into their pajamas. They laid down side by side facing each other and had a little pillow talk like they did every night. 

“This is what I will miss the most while we’re at Hogwarts.” Fred said in a sad little voice.  
“What do you mean? Of course we can still sleep in the same bed Freddie. We’ll just wait till the others are asleep and crawl in the bed together. I’m sure we’ll be quick studies at privacy charms.” George said trying to sooth his twin.  
Fred looked a little happier but then said in that same pitiful tone, “I doubt that they teach those to first years especially not on the first day. Heck we won’t even have class the first night we’re there.”  
“Mom has a spell book downstairs on the bookshelf in the living room. I took a peak earlier; it has privacy charms in it. Let’s go nick it real quick and write one down, we can study a little tonight and tomorrow on the train ride, ok?” George asked his twin while grabbing his hand and stoking the back of it with his thumb.  
Fred now with a real smile on his face said, “Ok,” before bounding out of bed while George followed him. They walked as carefully and quietly so they didn’t wake anyone up. They got to the bookshelf, George grabbed the book since he knew which one it was even in the dark and they went back up stairs to their room. They turned on the small lamp on their nightstand and sat close together on the edge of the bed. George looked in the table of contents and then turned to the page that started out the privacy charms.  
“Since we’re first years we probably won’t need anything more than this simple privacy charm here.” George informed his twin.  
Fred nodded his agreement; the twins knew they couldn’t test it out until they were at Hogwarts. The rule of no magic outside still applied so they would have to wait until tomorrow night. For now they just wrote it down on two pieces of parchment and said the incantation over and over making sure they had it just right. They went back downstairs and replaced the book. Once they got back upstairs and into bed they found they were completely exhausted. They grabbed each others hand before falling into a deep sleep.  
Before they knew it, Fred and George were walking in the doors of Kings Cross Station. Most of the morning had been an absolute blur to the twins. They had stayed up later than they had realized last night, but as they looked at each other yawing, they smiled knowing it would be worth it so they could stay by each others side. Molly stopped them in front of the platforms 9 and 10. She told Fred and George to watch Percy carefully so they would know what to do. Percy started at a bit of a run and vanished right through the brick. Even though the twins knew that their mother would never let anything bad happen to them; they were still a little nervous about willing running into a brick wall. Molly seemed to realize this and suggested they hold hands and run through.  
“But Mom, what about our trolleys?” Fred asked his mother.  
“You boys push one through together and I will bring the other one through with me.” The twins nodded at this and gripped each others hands and pushed the trolley with the other. They began to run and once they hit the wall they felt like they went through steam and when they opened their eyes, there was a big black train in front of them. Suddenly they felt someone behind them and turned around to find their mother with the other trolley.  
“Come along lets get you boys and your luggage situated on that train.” Molly said and started walking towards the train. Fred and George followed their mom they didn’t even realize that they were still holding hands until they tried to get on and found the steps to narrow for two people to go at the same time. Fred went first with George following close behind. Their mom helped them find an empty compartment and put their luggage in the overhead shelves. She then pulled both in for a hug and gave them a kiss.  
“I am so proud of you both, now at about 4 you should change into your robes after that it will be a little tricky to get into a bathroom on here because everyone else will be doing last minute changes. Don’t forget to write home and let us know how you’re doing.” Molly looked mortified for a moment as if she just realized something extremely important. “What are you boys going to do about sleeping at night?” She asked as though she should have thought of this sooner.  
“Don’t worry mom, Georgie and I already figured something out for that…” Fred began.  
“And before you ask no it’s not illegal and no it will not cause anyone physical or emotional harm.” George finished. Their mom still looked a little worried but seeing that her sons seemed pretty relaxed and tired, she nodded. Molly gave one more hug and then left, the train departed soon after. The twins pulled out their parchments with the incantation wrote down and began quizzing each other. Finally they were both satisfied that they knew it by heart and decided to change into their robes. As soon as they got back into their compartment, they looked at each other and smiled.  
“How about we catch a few ZZZs Freddie?” George inquired.  
“Sounds good to me Georgie.” Fred agreed. The twins then laid down on one side of the compartment, it was a tighter squeeze than they were use to, but they found that they did not mind in the slightest. Fred just held George in his arms as they fell asleep.  
They awoke to a loud whistle as the train pulled to a stop.  
“Looks like we made it Georgie.” Fred said with a small smile.  
“Sure does Freddie.” George agreed. Neither twin had moved yet, so Fred was still holding George in his arms. However, they saw other kids making their way to the doors so they knew they needed to get up and go. They grabbed their luggage and before they went outside the compartment, they grabbed each others hand, smiled, and said, “Together.” Then they made their way out the door.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the twins do not belong to me, they belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling.

When the twins finally got outside the train, they met, what they were sure was a giant. The man was enormously tall and had a great scruffy beard.  
“All first years follow me. The name is Hagrid and I am the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts.” Fred and George followed Hagrid to a great lake and on the other side they saw the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. A big, gorgeous castle was on the other side of the lake and it looked like old Gothic architecture. There were 10 boats for all the first years each one could hold 7 kids. Fred and George still holding hands sat down together in one. A boy named, Lee Jordan also sat down in it along with another boy and three girls. Lee Jordan actually started talking to the twins. They found themselves talking about Quidditch and what houses they thought they would be in. But as soon as the boats started rowing, they all fell silent and watched as they got closer to the great, big castle.  
They came in the castle and were making their way up the stairs when they met an older witch, who looked like she could be really mean if she wanted. Fred and George felt a little foreboding about her.  
“My name is Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts. I teach transfiguration and I will be the one escorting you into the Great Hall. Now you are about to go through what is called the sorting ceremony. You will be placed into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Now follow me.” All of the first years started following her. She pulled out a stool and what looked like an ancient hat but the hat started singing. It was just a song explaining the houses and the abilities each had. Finally it started to call out names: “Lee Jordan,” the kid they had talked next to in the boat went up there and was sorted into Gryffindor. He bounded off while the Gryffindor’s cheered. The next few names were drowned out by the sound of the very loud beating hearts.  
“George Weasley.” Professor McGonagall called out. George looked at his twin who squeezed his hand and gently pushed him to go to the stool. George sat down and had the hat placed over his head.  
“Please whatever you do put me and my twin in the same house.” George pleaded with the hat. The hat waited a long moment and then shouted, “Gryffindor.” George got up but he did not go to the Gryffindor table he waited at the edge of the steps for his brother. “Fred Weasley” McGonagall called out next. Fred went up to the stool and sat down. The hat opened its mouth but it was whispering just to Fred.  
“Your twin begged that whatever I did I needed to put you in the same house. And seeing how much your mind is like his I couldn’t agree more.” Then he shouted so everyone could hear, “Gryffindor.” The Gryffindors cheered even louder now because they had both the Weasley twins. Fred grabbed George’s hand and they walked to the table sitting next to Lee Jordan. He looked very pleased that they would all be in the same house. Once all the first years had been placed in their houses, Albus Dumbledore got up and spoke his start of term speech. When hke got to the part of the Forbidden forest, Fred and George smirked at each other, obviously accepting it as some sort of a challenge. Then Professor Dumbledore waved his hands and all kinds of food and drinks appeared. The twins dug in and conversed quite happily with Lee. Finally once everyone had finished eating, everything disappeared again and they were instructed to follow their prefects to the dorms. They were led up a big staircase which apparently had staircases that moved; these stairs greatly interested Fred and George, who decided that, they might have to read certain parts of Hogwarts A History. Once they got to the tower door which was housed by a picture of The Fat Lady, the perfects turned and told them that would have to remember the password to get in to the dorm.  
“The password is bowtruckles,” the boy prefect with brown hair and green eyes informed them. The door swung open and they followed him inside. “The boys dormitories are on the left, girls are on the right. Have a good night sleep everyone classes start tomorrow. You might want to check the notice board before bed.” Then he was off the stairs to the story that had his dorm room on it.  
Fred and George went to the notice board, they had transfiguration first thing in the morning, then charms, and after lunch they had double potions. After writing down the schedule and times they hurriedly went up to the dorm room. Luckily it looked like everyone was still talking and getting to know each other in the common room. Finally able to actually practice the privacy charm the boys claimed their beds and then got into one of them. They drew the curtains around and casted the charm at the same time. To see if it worked, Fred got up and tried to draw the curtains back but they wouldn’t budge. He turned around and smiled at his twin. They had really done it; George smiled back at him and took the charm off. They drew back the curtains and decided to go take showers and change into pajamas while they waited for the other boys to come in and go to sleep. Once they came out of the bathroom they were pleased to find that most of the boys were asleep already. The only other one that was up was Lee Jordan. He seemed excited when he saw the twins and motioned for them to come over. They went over and sat down on his bed.  
“So I hear that we have double potions with the Slytherins tomorrow and Snape is supposed to be the meanest teacher at Hogwarts. Hell of a first day huh?” Lee commented. Fred and George nodded; they talked to Lee for a while before they told him they were absolutely wiped from the long day. Lee agreed and they all crawled into bed. Fred and George lay awake until they heard soft snores coming from Lee’s bed. George got up and padded across the floor to Fred’s bed. He crawled in and drew the curtains around, then just like they had earlier; they cast the privacy charm again. Turning to face each other they started their nightly pillow talk.  
“So Lee seems nice…” Fred began.  
“Yeah, he might be alright,” George agreed.  
“Nervous for tomorrow Georgie?” Fred asked.  
“Yeah a little, but you’ll be by my side so it will be okay Freddie.” George assured his twin. Fred nodded and smiled at him, George smiled right back. Then instead of holding hands like they normally did at home, Fred drew George to him again and held him in his arms like he did on the train. They both decided they liked this better, and soon were off to sleep. The next day they would begin their lessons at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I do not own Fred and George. They belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling

The morning came far too soon in Fred and George’s minds. Both of their wands were vibrating on the bed next to them, it was the alarm they had set, so that the other boys wouldn’t know they slept in the same bed. Rather reluctantly they untangled themselves and took off the privacy charm. Fred peeked his head out of the curtains relieved to see that no one else was up yet. George came up squeezed Fred’s wrist and then made his way to the end of his bed where his trunk was. He pulled out his robes and put them on, Fred about 4 feet away doing the exact same thing. 

After they finished getting dress, the twins went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. They sat and to their delight, there was chocolate chip pancakes on their plates. They happily dug into their breakfast and found that they might as well start to their first class considering they had no idea where they were going. Somehow they managed to make it to Transfiguration ten minutes before it was suppose to start. They found some seats at the front of the class and started to pull out quills and parchment. Right before class was meant to start Lee Jordan came running in, he smiled when he saw the twins and sat at the table next to them. The twins smiled back and then fixed their attention to the front of the class as Professor McGonagall came in. 

“Welcome class, to your first day of Transfiguration. This is a dangerous magic to learn, so anyone who tries to mess about in this class will leave and never return.” She said this with a lot of conviction. Fred and George found themselves nodding, knowing this was not a class they could afford to be kicked out of. She told them that for the first week they would read a chapter over transfiguring simple things, like quills and books into spoons and pillows. The twins started reading and taking notes, trying their hardest not to let their disappointment over not getting to do anything practical yet. The hour and a half flew by and they had 10 minutes to get to charms. 

Charms proved to be a little more exciting for the twins. They were absolutely giddy over Professor Flitwick’s size. He decided for their first lesson he was going to show them the color changing charm. Fred and George smiled at this, pretty sure they would have in down in the first try. And of course after their first attempt they had managed to change their quills all the colors of the rainbow and were able to make them flash through each one. Professor Flitwick looked very impressed and gave 10 points to Gryffindor. He then came over to their table to talk to the twins. 

“How were you able to figure that out so quickly?” He asked with obvious admiration in his voice.  
“Well we are a bit of pranksters and we just like this sort of thing…” Fred began.  
“Plus when we talked to Zonko he said this was one of the most important classes to pay attention in and we just really want to open a joke shop.” George finished.  
Professor Flitwick smiled and said, “Well then I’ll go ahead and teach you boys the levitation charm.” Then that is what he did taking the rest of the period to help them get it just right. He was very impressed with their work and told them if they ever needed help his door was always open. They decided they liked him very much. 

The boys sat with Lee in the Great Hall for lunch. He was impressed with their work in charms. 

“Will you tutor me if it turns out I need it because I have a feeling I will.” Lee asked them. They reassured him that they would help him as much as they possibly could. They all knew it was time to start making their way down into the dungeons for potions. The room was dimly lit and gave off a mischievous feel to Fred and George. They sat at a table in the second row and waited for the so-called mean Potions master. He came in the room with a dark air around him; he swept to the front of the class and scowled at them. 

“Potions you will find is a rather difficult art to achieve and must be handled with the utmost care and respect; failing to do this just may cost you your life. I can teach you things beyond your wildest dreams if you have the patience and pay attention. Now I want you to read the first chapter in your text book it is over a simple calming draught. It will be very useful if any of you ever experience shock or trauma. We will begin to brew it tomorrow.” Snape finished his speech and went to sit at his desk. The twins begin reading together and taking notes. Snape seemed to see this and did not like it. They looked up to see him standing in front of their table. 

“Is there a problem Professor?” George asked in a calm tone.  
“Yes this class is for individuals to work by themselves, not in pairs unless I say so.” Snape replied.  
“But that is hardly fair it’s not like we are disturbing anyone else.” Fred said in an indigent tone.  
“Ah but that is where you’re wrong you are disturbing people now.” Snape said looking around at all the students watching them.  
“But that’s your fault because you drew attention to us.” The twins replied in unison getting angrier by the minute.  
“5 points from Gryffindor and you will have detention Friday night with Mr. Filch.” Snape then swept back to his desk and the twins were in a horrible mood all class. Finally it was time to go and the twins walked as fast as they could to their dorm room. They got in Fred’s bed, drew the curtains, and set a privacy charm. Then they let it all out.  
“How can he do that?” Fred asked in a loud voice.”  
“I don’t know, but Charlie and them were right he is a pain.” George replied.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Fred asked as a bright idea began to take root into his mind.  
George smiled and replied, “Always am Freddie.” The twins were in a relatively better mood after that. They went and found Lee and played a few matches of exploding snap together before going to the Great Hall from dinner. After their detention the twins would put their plan into motion.


	5. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I do not own Fred and George. They belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling.

The week passed in a blur for the twins, transfiguration was getting better, next week they would begin practical. Charms was still amazing, Flitwick had taken a special interest in the twins and helped them learn new things every lesson. Potions was still torture, Snape was every bit as cruel as their older brothers had told them. They also had Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology. DADA wasn’t too bad but Herbology was so boring it would put them to sleep, sometimes to amuse themselves, they would practice their charms on the plants. Professor Sprout didn’t like it but she let them do it anyways. 

Friday night rolled around and the twins found themselves walking to Mr. Filch’s office. He gave a big speech about how they use to be able to punish kids the right way, by hanging them by their feet and weird things like that. He made them instead clean his office without magic. At some point a cat that the weird pervert S&M guy called Mrs. Norris came in and he was talking to her. 

“I’ll be right back don’t you go through my stuff.” Mr. Filch said and walked off. The twins smirked at each other and immediately started going through his desk. George found a weird piece of parchment, when he tried to read it however it made an insult of him. Fred reading over his shoulder laughed about it. 

“I know what this is, do you remember that map dad told us about. The rumored one that no one could ever find again? This must be it.” Fred said with obvious excitement. George wasn’t Fred’s twin for no good reason; he had come to this conclusion as well and already had his wand out. He was just about to say the words when they heard footsteps. George stuffs the parchment in his pocket and they got back to cleaning. Mr. Filch walked back in, after seeing that there really wasn't anymore cleaning left to do, he let the boys go. 

They raced back to the door room barley telling Lee hi back and jumped into Fred’s bed. They quickly set the privacy charm and pulled the parchment back out. 

George put his wand to the parchment and said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Then it started to show the map, it showed every person in the castle along with all the hidden passageways and trap doors. The twins had almost everything they needed now to be able to be the ultimate pranksters. 

“Georgie this is going to be very useful for our plan.” Fred said. George nodded and said, “Yes now if only we had an invisibility cloak then we really would be untouchable.   
“So do you want to start our plan tonight?” Fred asked his twin.   
“Yeah but we should probably wait till everyone else is asleep seeing how we just kinda rushed in here.” George said with a slight nervous laugh. Suddenly Fred pulled George into a big hug. George out his arms and around his other half and squeezed, they sat like that for a while. Then Fred pulled away and smiled.

“I love Georgie.” Fred said while looking him in the eye.   
“I love you too Freddie.” George said returning his smile. The twins then decided they may as well take a little nap while they wait for everyone else to go to sleep. At 1 AM they would begin their mission to get revenge on Severus Snape.


	6. The Plan for Revenge Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so sorry its been so long since I updated. I've been really sick but at least this is a really fun chapter. Enjoy:) As always I don't own Fred and George they belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling.

The wands began to vibrate like crazy and the twins were hard pressed to stay in bed, but they remembered that they had the map now. Their plan would be so much easier with it, so they crept out of bed, took off their privacy charm, grabbed the map, and went down stairs. 

The common room was spooky at night with no fire going, or cheerful laughter. The twins hurried out the door, pointed their wands at the map, and said together, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The map lit up instantly and showed everyone and everywhere in the castle. No one seemed to be creeping in the dungeons where they were going and Snape seemed to be in his private chambers. They made their way down slowly, checking the map every couple of minutes just to be on the safe side. 

They managed to make it to the potions classroom without incident, and set to work immediately. They got out cauldrons, ingredients, and their text books. Since the twins had known that they would need to work extra hard in potions they had already finished the first 2 chapters of their textbooks and were about to brew a forgetfulness potion, which they planned on smuggling into Snape’s pumpkin juice the next morning. 

It didn’t take them very long, and while their viscosity was a little off, the color and odor was spot on. This only showed how truly gifted the twins really were. They hurriedly cleaned up and put everything away. They checked the map and to their horror, Snape was heading their way. George, thinking quickly, grabbed Fred and pushed him into a broom closet. They huddled very close together and didn’t even dare to breath. The twins heard him come in and he was sweeping around the room as if looking for something. 

Fred was suddenly aware of just how close he was standing to George when he started to turn his head towards him, and George being his other half, was also turning his head at the exact same time. Suddenly they were looking into each others eyes. However, the moment was broken by a loud slam and they checked the map. Snape had left, now was the time to make a break for it. 

They ran and ran until they got back to the portrait of The Fat Lady and said, “Bowtruckles,” in unison. She let the door swing open and they climbed through, immediately heading up the stairs and to Fred’s bed. They threw their robes and lay down, shutting the curtains, and putting the privacy spell on. Without missing a beat Fred pulled George to lie on his chest and put his arms around him. 

“So Georgie phase one is complete, tomorrow will be the hard part.” Fred said with a weird strain in his voice.  
“Yeah it will be hard but we will manage, always do no matter what.” George said trying to convey another meaning to Fred.  
Fred looked at him and nodded, he got what George was trying to tell him and just pulled him closer. “Goodnight Georgie, I love you…” Fred began.  
“To the moon and back, Freddie goodnight.” George finished and snuggled in against his twin. 

Soon the twins were off to sleep and they knew that tomorrow would be their best day at Hogwarts yet.


	7. Revenge is always bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this took a while guys. I'm about to go out of town and I've been super busy with work but I hope this will put a smile on your faces. This chapter was pretty fun to write. Severus was one of my favorite characters so writing him and then twins is a joy. Hope you like it :) Again I don't own the characters, they belong to the goddess herself J.K Rowling.

The twins woke up early that morning, due to their excitement. They knew it would be no easy task to slip the potion into Snape’s drink, but had a strong feeling they would figure out a way. The twins always did better under pressure anyways, plus having a house elf as a friend helped. Fred and George went down into the kitchen as soon as they finished getting ready, and easily found Ginkgo. 

He was over by one of the many pots and was currently making some porridge for breakfast. Fred and George walked up to him and put on their most charming smiles. 

“Hey there Ginkgo,” Fred said. 

“Oh hello misters Fred and George, what are you up to?” Grinkgo asked with a hint of mischief in his voice. Ginkgo always did favor the Weasley twins particularly for their love of pranks and jokes. 

George nodded his approval at him before saying, “Well Grinkgo our dear friend, you know Professor Snape teaches potions and the other day…” 

“He got on to me and Georgie about working together and when we asked why it was such a big deal he gave us dentition.” Fred huffed out. 

“Well I’m guessing you boys have a plan on a way to get him back since I know you oh so well.” Ginkgo said smirking just a little. 

“Ah indeed we do, we just need you to…” George began. 

“To slip this little bit of forgetfulness potion into Snape’s pumpkin juice.” The twins finished together. 

Grinkgo looked a little troubled for a moment but then he said, “Okay I’ll do it but you two are going to owe me big.” The twins grinned at him and handed off the potion. They were feeling very pleased with themselves as they entered The Great Hall just a short time later. The twins looked up from eating a very delicious breakfast when they heard the staff door into The Great Hall opening and closing.

It was Professor Snape sweeping to his seat in his billowing black robes. He sat down and at once his food appeared in front of him. He put his napkin in his lap and grabbed his pumpkin juice. He took a sip and then with a smirk that seemed to be directly sent towards the twins, he finished it off. Fred and George felt a little uneasy when they saw him looking their way. However, soon the bell rang and they had to head towards their first class of the day which incidentally was double potions.

They entered the room to find the only table left was the one directly in front of where Snape usually stood. This they decided was no coincidence and had them quite shaken. Snape turned around to face the class after writing some instructions on the chalkboard.  
“Now class as I told you before today we are brewing the calming draught, all the ingredients you need will be in the cupboards in the back, instructions are on the board. You have an hour; I will be walking around the room to make sure you are working independently.” Snape said this last remark with a significant look at the twins. The twins set to work, both knowing that their potion they had made last night did not have the desired effect on the Potions master. It took them longer to brew the potions separately, but somehow they managed to get pretty closed and finished at exactly the same time. Snape came to their table and began to inspect their potions. He looked vaguely surprised that the twins had done a relatively good job. 

“Colors are a shade off and your potions look identical to each other however, you are closer to what it is meant to be then anyone else in here. I want to speak to you both after class is over.” Snape then swept off to the other side of the room to inspect a Slytherin’s potion. Fred and George looked at each other with grim expressions; they knew nothing good could come out of a talk with the greasy haired potions master. And they were so wrong about that last part.


	8. A talk with Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation. I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter!!!! It was amazing guys. Anyways here is chapter 8. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the kudos. As always I don't own the characters, they belong to the goddess herself J.K Rowling.

The twins were very nervous about talking to Snape after class is over, but they were also really curious about how he had been able to drink the potion without having any of the effects. The bell rang and all the other students left, Fred and George just stayed in their seats. Professor Snape closed the door and then turned around to look at the twins. 

“I want to know why you two would try giving me a forgetfulness potion.” Snape told them.   
“Well we want to know how…” George began.   
“You were able to be unaffected by it.” Fred finished.   
“Tell me what I want to know and I will consider telling you what you want to know.” Snape said with a smirk.   
“We were trying to get back at you for what you did on our first day.” The twins said in unison.   
“Well that’s what I thought. Also to answer your question I am a potions master, I know enough to keep antidote on me all the time. Even though you are both extremely insolent and Gryffindors, I believe you have a lot of potential. What would you two say to a little bit of extra potions? Normally I would never offer this to any of my students, let alone ones that are in a different house. However, I must say that you have impressed me.” Snape said all this in a casual tone, but with a strange look in his eyes.   
Fred and George couldn’t believe that he was offering to help them, and even though they didn’t particularly like him, they knew it would be the best thing for their future.   
“Yes that sounds brilliant.” The twins said in unison, both had beaming smiles on their faces.   
Snape’s cool façade seemed to slip for a minute because he let a small smile grace his lips before pulling his face back into his usual sneer.   
“Okay then be here tomorrow night 7 sharp.” Snape told them. 

Afterwards the twins were walking to charms and could not believe their luck.   
“You know he really doesn’t seem that bad.” George said.   
“I know there must be more to his story. Maybe with the extra lessons we can find out.” Fred said with a hint of mischief in his voice.   
“But no more potions for him, he will see that coming.” George told his other half.   
Fred nodded his agreement and they went inside the Charms classroom. 

Later the twins were sitting with Lee at dinner; he was in a pitiful mood. He hadn’t been able to make his feather float. This of course was something the twins had learned their first day. They told him that they would practice with him after dinner. After that he perked up a bit and asked the twins why Snape had kept them behind. The twins exchanged a look and knew that they should only tell partial truth right now. For some reason the twins felt that their extra lessons with Snape wasn’t something they needed to be broadcasting right now.   
“Oh he was just telling us that we did alright on our potions.” Fred said with a smirk.   
“Serves him right for the first day then huh?” Lee asked. The twins nodded and left the Great Hall with Lee to go work on his Charms. 

They got in Fred’s bed around midnight, and they were completely exhausted. They set the privacy charm and cuddled up together. 

“Well that sure was an interesting day Freddie.” George said with a little amusement in his voice.   
“Sure was Georgie, Lee is terrible at Charms though poor guy.” Fred said with a little shudder.   
George laughed and said, “Yeah and we have a hot date with the potions master tomorrow night.”   
Fred laughed as well and said, “Better get some shut eye then huh?”   
“Yeah we better. Goodnight Fred.” George said.   
“Goodnight George. Love you.” Fred said brushing his lips against George’s forehead.   
“Love you too Fred.” George said with a slight shiver, sparks rushing through his body at the kiss from Fred. They both feel asleep holding each other tighter than they ever had. Tomorrow night they would have their lesson with Snape.


	9. The first private with Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO SORRY!!!! My laptop broke and then I got a new one and then I moved away for college. Its been almost two weeks now since I got here though and I am all settled in so yay heres a new chapter hope you guys like it! As always I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling!!!!!

The day passed in a blur for the twins, they had their regular classes along with trying to tutor Lee some more at lunch time. He had actually managed to get his feather to float a few inches in the air before it caught fire out of nowhere. Once it was 6:45, the twins made their way down toward the potions classroom. They were actually so nervous they had to hold each other’s hand the whole walk to the dungeons. George was entirely pleased doing this remembering the little spark he felt when Fred had kissed his forehead the night before. He loved the idea that Hogwarts was bringing them even closer. Fred’s thoughts were running parallel to his twins’. He didn’t even know what had made him kissed George, it had just seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. 

The twins dropped their joined hands when they made it to the door and knocked. A deep voice inside the room said, “Come in.” So inside they went and found Professor Snape standing over a cauldron stirring it. 

“What is that?” The twins asked in unison. 

“Veritaserum, the truth potion, three drops of this and even You-know-who would tell his deepest darkest secrets.” The twins looked at Snape in disbelief, there was no way that any potion could make someone spill their guts. Professor Snape seemed to read the disbelief on their faces because he gave them a wicked smile and said, “If you don’t believe me we could always have one of you test it out.” 

“You must be crazy…” Fred began. 

“Yeah time to call St. Mungo’s.” George finished. 

To the twin’s surprise, Snape actually let out a short bark of laughter before he composed himself again. It was more than enough for the twins to decide they were going to find out more about him. 

“Why don’t you give it a try and then maybe we will believe you.” Fred said with a smirk on his face. 

“Nice try but the only way I would ever take this would be if I was tied down and my wand was more than 500 yards away.” 

The twins stopped bugging him about it after that but only because they had started forming a new plan to get Snape to spill his guts. Snape ended up wanting to show them how to make a very useful potion called Polyjuice Potion. This potion would make the drinker morph into whatever person’s hair they added to it. It took an entire month to brew but Snape assured them that it would be worth the wait because he had a plan to make it interesting. The twins were very curious as to what this would be but they were learning now that asking Snape questions didn’t work too well. The twins got the first day of Polyjuice Potion brewing done for the night and would need to return next week just to make sure it was brewing correctly. Snape actually seemed pretty impressed with their work. 

“You boys are actually quite good at potions.” Snape said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“Why is that so surprising?” George asked with real curiosity. 

“Well none of your other siblings has done very well in my class and the older ones that I never got to teach didn’t do so well with Slughorn either. Plus it’s very peculiar for Gryffindors to be this good at Potions.” 

“Well aren’t we just something special.” The twins said together in a southern drawl they had heard from a muggle movie their dad brought home once.   
Snape said nothing, but there was a hint of a smile on his face for half a second before he regained composure. The twins were very good at noticing things which is probably the only reason they caught it. 

“It’s getting late, you boys better get back to the tower.” Snape told them.   
The twins nodded even though they actually were beginning to like spending time with Snape. They cleaned up their mess from making the potion and then began the long walk back to the Gryffindor tower. 

“We really need more information on him, there is no way that he is actually bad like everyone believes.” Fred said with a little command tone that works its way into his voice every now and then. 

George had no idea why that made him shiver, but he nodded his head and said, “Whatever you say big brother.” Now it was Fred’s turn to shiver. They made it back to the tower and went up to bed. Once they finished their nightly routine, they found that were was a pause as though they were waiting on something to happen. George finally kissed Fred on the forehead and murmured a goodnight. Fred did the same and even though they acted like they were asleep, the twins were really just lying awake listening to the others breathing; trying to figure out why they both had butterflies in their stomach and hearts that seemed like they would explode out of their chest. It must have been very late when sleep finally claimed them.


	10. The Longest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I am back!!!! Sorry for the long wait but I am in college now. Its really hard to write anything extra with all the work I have. Plus I also have a job at Hastings now but I will try to post more often for you guys. I am so flatter with all the recent comments. Just remember that even I don't update for a month I am not giving up on this piece. I plan to see it the whole way through. Since you guys waited so long for this I decided to give you a bath scene. Yes, you are welcome.

Finally the twins were going to have a break from all their classes and homework. It was the first weekend with nice weather and the twins were planning on playing some Quidditch. They had got their friend Lee, and a few girls from their year to join them. The twins played as beaters because frankly they loved to beat things with bats. The group played until lunch time and decided to stop for the day. 

Lee sat with the twins during lunch and kept groaning about his arm. 

“Well Lee, you should have been watching your surroundings.” George said. 

“Yeah and I thought you said that we should try out for the house team.” Fred mocked. 

"I do think you should try out for the house team but first years never get picked. Something about they are too young." Lee said rubbing his arm.

“Well that’s a stupid rule.” The twins said in unison. Catching each other’s eye as they did and smiling a little. 

“True but it will give you guys some time to practice before next year’s try outs.” Lee said. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Fred said as he cut into his shepherd’s pie. 

The twins ate their lunch and went back out on the pitch to practice some more. They kept at it for about two hours before they decided to head back inside. 

“Hey Georgie, how would you feel about getting to take a bubble bath in a tub as big as our pond at home?” Fred asked as he smirked at his twin. 

“Honestly that sounds amazing right now Freddie, but how in the world are we going to manage that?” George asked. 

“Ah my dear sweet brother, we are going to break into the prefects’ bathroom.” Freddie stated as he took George’s hand in his own. Fred pulled out the Marauder’s Map and his wand, and then he said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The map then started to show everyone in the castle. Dumbledore was pacing in his office, Filch was with Mrs. Norris in the trophy room, and their perfect brother Percy was in the library. 

“The way is all clear, so let’s go Georgie.” Fred said. The twins ran the whole way there and rushed inside. They stood in awe for a few minutes. Before them was the biggest bathtub they had ever seen, and it had so many different faucets. Closer inspection revealed that all the different faucets were for different types of water and bubbles. Fred started turning on all of the faucets while George started to get undressed. Fred turned around and felt himself heating up for some weird reason. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen his twin naked before, so it really shouldn’t be this shocking. However, for some reason Fred felt himself getting excited, which was also something new for him. 

“Go ahead and get in Georgie, I bet it feels amazing.” Fred told his twin. George looked like he wanted to argue but he instead just shrugged and jumped in. Fred turned his back to his twin as he undressed himself. He walked to the side of the bathtub shyly. He got in and saw George was looking at him like he had never seen it before. This made Fred feel relieved, maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling strange. He swan over to where his twin was and smiled at him. George smiled back because it was still his Freddie and nothing would change that. 

“Freddie can I ask you something?” George asked, looking down at the water. 

“Of course Georgie you can ask me anything.” Fred said wishing George would look at him. 

“Do you feel strange like down there?” George asked while a blush began to creep up his face. 

“Yeah Georgie I do.” Fred honestly answered his twin. 

“I want to make it stop.” George said as he finally looked up at his twin. Fred felt like the air had suddenly been electrified and he couldn’t even try to look away from George. Finally Fred grabbed George and pulled him into a big hug. The twins’ erections rubbed together and made both of the boys gasp. 

“Georgie, what is happening to us?” Fred asked with real terror in his voice. 

“I don’t know Freddie but it’s not bad is it?” George asked wanting Fred to like it as much as he did. 

“It’s great Georgie but we’re brothers and this isn’t something brothers do.” Fred said with sadness in his voice. 

George nodded and said, “You’re right Freddie, let’s just forget this ever happened.” 

A tear made its way down Fred’s face but he nodded his agreement. The twins got out of the bath soon after that and made their way back to the common room. Lee was there and talked them into playing exploding snap with him. The twins caught each other’s eyes every now and then, but they soon would look away. It was the longest day the twins had ever had.


	11. A New Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been gone a long time. I had a lot going on guys and I am sorry that this chapter took so long. Hopefully the next one will be up really soon. Anyways hope you guys enjoy. Again all the characters belong to the Goddess herself J.K. Rowling.

The weeks went by for the twins and nothing much had changed. They still finished each other sentences and slept in the same bed every night. But there was a tension and sadness that had never been there before. 

At the beginning of December on a Saturday night the twins made their way down to the dungeon. It was time to do the second part of the potion. This was the only exciting thing that they had going on right now. They even walked into the potions room without so as much as a knock. This is how the Weasley twins found Severus Snape crying on the floor like he had just lost the love of his life. Completely forgetting what Snape might do to them they dropped down on the floor beside him and gave him a long hug. Snape was so far gone in his misery that he did not even seem to notice or if he did then he didn’t care. 

“What’s wrong Professor?” George asked. 

“Honestly there is a lot that is wrong but I will not bore you with the tales of my pitiful life. You need to check on that potion and add a few more ingredients.” Snape said as he brushed the twins off. 

The twins knew that later they would talk about this and figure out a way to get him to talk. For now they needed to tend to their potion. For the next hour the twins did the second part of their potion. Snape watched them and gave them small tips that would help the potion be stronger. Once they were finished Snape told them that he needed to get some rest and they better get back to the tower. 

“And don’t even think about trying to come up with some ridiculous plan to get me to talk, it won’t work.” Snape said in a menacing voice. 

The twins left and began to make their way back to the tower. Of course on their way there they began to talk of a plan to get Snape to talk. 

“It needs to be something that he won’t see coming, something that he will be entirely unprepared for.” Fred said. George just nodded his agreement, it was hard to be around Fred since the bathtub incident. He just didn’t understand why his Freddie couldn’t see that they were meant for each other even if it was taboo in the eyes of others. They shared everything and always had their whole lives why should this be any different.  
Fred knew that George was still upset about what he said to him, but he knew he was right. Even though he was only older by a few minutes he was still the older brother and it was his job to protect his Georgie. He just wished that George could understand that. They made it back to the tower without making any plan for Snape. Even though it killed George to share a bed with Fred since he rejected him, he still did it. For some reason he couldn’t pull himself away. At night once he was asleep Fred would pull George in his arms and hold him all night long. In the morning they played it off of course, but being in Fred’s arms all night is what got George through the day. However, he knew that soon it wouldn’t be enough anymore and he would have to confront Fred about his feelings. For now though, he would just keep them to himself. 

Fred was actually still awake every night when he took George into his arms. It was the only time that he could touch him without having to explain himself for it. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to that day in the bath and just confess it all to George. His anger, his responsibility, his fear, and his love. But he knew that it would only burden George and that was the last thing that he wanted. Fred thought back to earlier that night when they had walked in on Snape crying. He seemed to know something about loving someone and losing them, maybe if they could get to know Snape’s secret love then they might understand him some more. Maybe working on this together could bring them closer again like they used to be before the bathtub incident. Fred decided it was at least worth a try.


	12. Step one of Mission: Make Snape Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys. It has been far too long. My uncle committed suicide my best friend attempted to commit suicide and I had midterms so it's been pretty crazy. Here is the next chapter. I have a great plan for the next few chapters so they should be getting posted quicker. Love you guys. As always the characters belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling.

Fred and George had decided that the only way that they would be able to trick Snape would be without magic. 

“If we don’t use any magic he will never see it coming,” Fred said excitedly. 

“But how can we trick him without magic?” George asked a little confused. 

“Simple we just have to be clever,” George saw the cheeky grin and knew exactly what their plan was. 

“Well it does sort of use magic,” George said.

“Indirectly besides it’s not our magic so details dear brother.” 

The twins spent the rest of the day rehearsing their plan for Snape and just as they had both hoped it was bringing them closer together. They had to go back to the dungeon tonight, Snape wanted to have them start another potion while the other one was still brewing. He warned them that this one would be far more difficult to master. However, he seemed to have an undying hope invested in their abilities. 

They got to the dungeon around eight that night and banged on the door. Snape opened it looking like he was about to strangle whoever was at his door, but when he saw it was Fred and George, he almost smiled and ushered them in. 

“Alright Professor?” Fred asked. 

“Not really but I’m glad it’s you too at the door and not that old, insane headmaster. He’s always trying to get me to drink tea with him,” Snape said with a shudder. 

“Do you not like Professor Dumbledore?” George asked. 

“Not really but that’s because of personal reasons that I will not bore you with. Now the potion that I want you two to brew today is the Wideye potion. It will be your best friend when your exams are coming up and you need to be able to study all night.”

“Sounds like a good potion to know,” the twins said excitedly. Snape raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment on their behavior any further. 

The twins started working on the potion while Snape was grading papers, it was the perfect chance to put the plan into action. 

“Professor?” 

“Well it’s about George you see, since we got here we have been growing apart, what should I do?” 

“You’re coming to me for advice?” Snape asked genuinely shocked. 

“Of course, who else would I go?” 

“Well when a certain someone was becoming distance to me, I simply reminded them why we were so close. We went out and did our favorite things together and I was able to keep my best friend for a little while longer.” Snape said, his eyes suddenly getting their haunted look and unshed tears gathering in his eyes. “You go finish helping your brother with the potion.”

About two hours later the potion was finished and Snape gave the twins their own vials of it, keeping one for himself. 

“Now don’t go drinking that until you get my owl saying that it’s okay to.”

The twins nodded and said, “Thank you,” in unison. Then they made their way back to the tower. 

“So how did your little one on one chat go with Snape? Find anything out?” George asked. 

“Well he gave me some advice and he said best friend not lover, but the look he got in his eyes, it had to have been love even if it was only one sided.”

“At least we have a foot in the door.”

“Yeah at least. Let’s go to bed we can talk more about this in the morning. Hopefully we get Snape’s owl and then we can use our potion and stay up planning all night.”

“Yeah we could do it over Christmas break. Our bed and gadgets all around would make it so much easier.” Then as if he had been dying to do it all night George leaned over and kissed Fred’s forehead and then snuggled on his chest to go to sleep. Fred’s heart raced for another hour before he could go to sleep.


	13. Snape's Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys in honor of the twins birthday I have 2 chapters for you today. This one is the first. As always I do not own the twins they belong to the Goddess herself, J.K. Rowling

Fred and George were sitting in the Great Hall with Lee. It was the last day of classes before the Christmas holidays. The twins were still waiting on Snape’s owl and looked up eagerly when the owls flew in. A school owl landed in front of them, a gold enveloped in its mouth. Fred grabbed it and simultaneously the twins looked up towards the teacher’s table. Snape was watching them intently. Fred tore the seal and unfolded the letter. 

Your potion was adequate and safe to drink. It’s not as strong as it should be so it will probably only work for a few hours rather than a full days’ time. There is a list of ingredients on the back of this parchment. They are required for the next potion. You should be able to find them around The Burrow’s grounds. Make sure you get every single one.   
Have a good holiday, 

The Half-blooded Prince

P.S. I’ll explain that name to you when the time is right. 

The twins looked at each other, murmured a see you later to Lee, and left the Great Hall. They barely made it into one of the secret passageways before they started talking.

“Half-blooded prince. What could that mean?” Fred asked.

“I don’t know Freddie but I don’t want to wait until the time is right.”

“Me either Georgie, looks like another thing we need to plan on break.

“Definitely Freddie.” 

“Come on let’s get to Charms.”

The twins only had Charms class and stayed after to get some extra spells to practice over break that Flitwick had given them. The twins went back to the tower so they could tell their friends bye and finish packing. Unlike most other students the twins were leaving that afternoon by floo powder in the Headmasters office. 

“Lemon drops,” Fred said at the entrance to Dumbledore’s office, “Isn't that the Muggle candy Dad tried to get us to try that one time?”  
“Yeah I think Dumbledore loves muggle things even more than dad.” Fred nodded as they climbed the stairs that suddenly appeared. 

“Come in,” said a gentle voice before George even had a chance to raise his hand to knock. Dumbledore was standing beside a bird perch stroking an enormous phoenix. 

“So before you two go, I just wanted to say that I am impressed with the amount of effort you put into your studies especially potions,” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. The twins looked at each other than back at the headmaster. He was just looking at them with a knowing look. 

“Well we should get going,” the twins said in unison and moved towards the fireplace. They were still small enough to both fit so they flooed together at the same time. Half a second later they were tumbling out of the fireplace at the Burrow.


	14. A Talk Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been a while. I am finally out of school for the summer so I should have more free time now that all I have to do is work. I appreciate all the comments guys it means a lot. I've been going through a tough time which is why it's been hard for me to update the story. But I promise I'm going to try harder. This chapter is pretty short but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. Anyways love you guys enjoy:) As always I do not own these characters they belong to the Goddess J.K. Rowling.

The twins were immediately scooped up by a very enthusiastic Molly Weasley. 

“Oh I never thought I would say this but I actually miss having you boys around creating chaos,” Molly said squeezing the twins as hard as she could. The twins allowed their mother to make them a huge lunch, made sure they asked for seconds, and then escaped up the stairs to their room. 

The twins could not believe seeing their huge bed as soon as they walked in. They had gotten so use to the twin beds at Hogwarts that their bed seemed unusually huge and when they sat down on it they found that they stayed closer to each other than was completely necessary. 

“So Georgie I was thinking maybe tonight we could go out in the garden and do some star gazing.”

“But what about planning on how to get Snape to talk?”

“We have the whole break to do that, we should try to have a little bit of fun,” Fred said with a wink. George nodded, they could torment their younger siblings’ together, cook up some new products for their future joke shop, and everything could go to how it was before. 

The twins ate dinner with their family. They had even managed to slip in a substance that would make Ron start itching uncontrollably all over his body. Best part was their mom didn’t even get mad. She really must have meant that she missed them and all their pranks. 

After dinner they went out to the garden with their old star gazing quilt. Fred managed to grab one of their dad’s new muggle obsessions outside with them, a radio. He messed around with the buttons until he managed to find a soft rock station. Then he laid down next to his twin, the quilt wasn’t exactly meant for two people but that never stopped the twins. They were laying close enough that their hands were brushing each other. 

“Hey Freddie,” George said. 

“Yeah Georgie?”

“I’ve missed this,” George said as he looked at Fred with a slight smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. Fred turned on his side to face George who mirrored his actions. 

“Me too Georgie,” Fred said as he took George’s hand in his own and held it tightly. Twin eyes met each other and held the gaze for what felt like a lifetime. They were able to share a more meaningful conversation this way than all the verbal ones they had had since that one day in the prefect’s bathroom. 

“We should just try and not think so much…” George began.

“And be us without thinking about it,” Fred finished for him. 

 

The twins flashed each other huge smiles and slowly drifted off to sleep still clasping each other’s hands.


	15. Annoying Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter was a pretty fun one. Like I said I am trying to update more now since I have more time on my hands. Anyways this chapter is longer as promised and I think you'll enjoy it. As always these characters don't belong to me they belong to the Goddess herself J.K. Rowling.

George awoke to his twin poking him and whispering in his ear, “Come on Georgie, wake up. We have big plans today.”

“Oh?” George said while raising an eyebrow not having the energy to do anything else. 

“We got to start planning on how to get Snape to talk remember?”

“Right,” George said as he sat up and offered his twin a sleepy smile. 

“Here I brought you some coffee, drink up so we can get to work,” Fred said with a huge grin. It had been a while since George had seen him that happy and he couldn’t help but catch the infectious mood. 

“So, we can’t use any potions to get Snape to talk he’ll see that coming. Think there’s any kind of charms spell that might help out?” George asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Not sure Georgie, maybe we shouldn’t try to make him talk yet. He doesn’t trust enough yet but no doubt he will. So in the meantime…” Fred trailed off as George started talking.

“We should go into his room and see if we can find anything there,” George finished with a smirk.

“We should look and see if there’s any spells that would help us with being quiet and we should also practice the unlocking spell. George nodded his agreement and the twins went inside to hit the books. 

 

The twins had been practicing the unlocking charm and both had managed to pull it off with little trouble. They didn’t find anything in their textbooks about a charm to help with being quiet so they went up to their older brother’s Percy’s room. 

Of course they didn’t bother knocking instead barging straight in with identical smirks on their faces. 

“Hey ya Perce,” Fred said.

“Haven’t you two ever heard of knocking?” Percy asked with a scowl that seemed ever present on his face these days. 

“Oh we’ve heard of it…” Fred began. 

“It’s just we don’t really believe in practicing it.” George finished for him. 

“So did you have a reason for barging in here other than to annoy me,” Percy asked flipping a page in his book. 

“Yes, we also wanted to see if we could borrow your charms textbook?” Fred asked. 

“Why?” Percy asked looking at his twin brothers with suspicion. 

“We just wanted to read up…” George began.

“Yeah Flitwick sees a lot of potential in us…” 

“We’re the best of our year in charms already…”

“Plus we pretty much know everything in our textbook…”

“And we’re starting to get bored…” 

“And you know what happens when we get bored Perce.” Fred finished with a mischievous look in his eye. 

Percy actually looked scared for a minute before he pointed over to his bookshelf and said, “Fine help yourself, and just make sure I get it back before breaks over.” 

 

The twins left Percy alone after that and retreated to their own bedroom. 

George and Fred sat side by side flipping through the Charms textbook. Finally they found a spell that guaranteed to make you as quiet as a mouse. 

“What you say we make some more of that itching powder and put this spell to test sneaking in Percy’s room?” George asked with a wicked grin on his face. 

“Ah my dear brother once again you have read my mind. But let’s make it a little more fun shall we. This time we’ll make the powder sparkle in rainbow colors as well.” Fred said. 

George laughed, “Can you imagine the look on his face?” Fred laughed too and the twins got to work on practicing the spell and making their powder. 

 

The twins snuck into Percy’s room later that night. Their older brother had a strict bedtime of 11pm and he never broke it. So at 11:20 the twins were creeping into the room making no sound at all. They smirked at each other as they approached the bed. Percy was snoring softly, his mouth was slightly open and a little bit of drool was leaking onto his pillow. Fred held up the blanket as George dumped the powder onto their brother and to be safe some on the clothes he had laid out for the next day. Then the twins returned to their room and burst out laughing. 

“That was the best, we’ll definitely be able to get into Snape’s with no problems.” George said. 

“Yep and breakfast tomorrow is sure to be entertaining to say the least.” Fred said. 

The twins stood there smiling at each other for a long moment then they heard a knock at their window. It was Errol, their family owl with a letter in his claw. Fred hurried over to let him in. 

“It’s from Lee,” Fred said brightly. George joined him and they read the letter together. 

Dear Fred and George,   
Just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas. I’ve been practicing my charms and I think I am getting somewhat decent. Anyways I know it’s probably late where you are and summer is still a way off but I was wondering if you would want to come with me and my family to the World Cup. You don’t have to give an answer right away but still it would be nice to have my friends with me.   
Yours,  
Lee Jordon  
P.S. How goes the experiments you said you would be working on?

The twins were grinning broadly once they finished reading. 

“We’ll see him a letter after we see the effects on Percy and we’ll ask Mom and Dad about the Cup too.” Fred said. 

“We should also try working on one of the other experiments while we’re on break.” George said. 

“Which one did you have in mind?” Fred asked. 

George gave Fred a wicked smile and in unison they said, “Love potion.” 

The twins spent the rest of making ingredients list. Determined to impress the potions master when they got back. They passed out in the wee hours of the morning and awoke just a few hours later to the smell of bacon.


	16. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long guys. I have been going through an extremely hard time. I was in a very bad relationship and could not find the courage to get out. But I have ended it and things should get better now. Thanks for sticking by me and this story I love you guys. All these characters belong to the goddess herself J.K. Rowling

The twins were getting out of bed when they heard a shout. Exchanging grins they rushed downstairs to find Percy furiously itching himself while sparkling every color of the rainbow. Molly was hovering around him shaking her head but with a slight smile on her face. 

“Hey Percy,” Fred said.   
“Love the new look,” George said with a giggle.   
“Boys, did you have anything to do with this?” Molly asked with her hands on her hips.   
“Normally Mum, we would completely own up to it,” Fred began.  
“I mean we like the credit we get for our genius. However our mate Lee…”  
“Wants us to go with him to the World Cup this summer.”   
“And we really don’t want to blow our chances of going.” George finished.   
Molly shook her head in mock exasperation. “Get the antidote for your brother and if your grades stay up then you can go.”   
The twins exchanged grins and rushed to get the antidote. After a breakfast with a rather grumpy Percy the twins wrote a letter to Lee and told him the good news.   
“So what do you think will happen when we test out our love potion?” George asked Fred while they were working on the potion.   
“Well if turns out right then we are supposed to smell the things that attract us most in the potion.”   
George nodded as he continued to stir the potion.   
“You know after we try it on ourselves, we should try it on Bill and Charlie.”  
“Right, wider range of feedback,” Fred finished.   
“There, now at the end of the week the potion should be ready.”  
The twins took the cauldron and shoved it back inside their closet. 

Later that afternoon the twins were in the garden throwing gnomes out past the fence for their mum. 

“This should really be our next invention trying to make something that does this for us,” Fred said.   
“Yeah that would get us a lot of money if we could make it a success,” George agreed. 

Fred threw the last gnome and motion for George to follow him to their secret haunt they saved for when they needed inspiration for new ideas. It was a little ways into the woods that sat at the edge of their land. There was a small pool of water, so clear you could see all the way down to the bottom. The twins went immediately to the canopy of trees and bushes that formed the most comfortable hideout anyone could find. 

Fred laid down in the canopy of trees while George went to the pool of water to cool off.   
Fred began making out a design with the surrounding materials and George joined him a few minutes later.   
“What’s that?” George asked.  
“All the possibilities that could make Snape so hateful.”   
“Ah good idea,” George told him with a big smile.   
“You know I can’t even imagine what Snape was like before he started working at Hogwarts,” George said.   
“Yeah, me neither that’s got to be part of the problem.”  
“What if he got his heart broken?”   
“Wow, I didn’t think of that before but I mean yeah it would make sense.”   
The twins stayed out in the hideout until the sun started going down and when they trucked back to the house they finally had a solid plan to get Snape to talk.


	17. Christmas at the burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while sorry about that. I have moved back home and everything has just been really up in the air lately. But here is a new chapter I have been working on. Hope you guys enjoy:) As always I do not own these characters they belong to the goddess herself, J.K. Rowling.

The twins had been putting the finishing touching on their potion and also finalizing the plans for Snape. However all came to a standstill on Christmas Eve when Fred and George realized they still needed to get everyone a gift. For Ginny they gave her a candy that had been working on that allowed the eater to float in the air a few feet and move around for a few hours. For Ron they got him a miniature broom so that he could ride around with his older brothers. They gave both Charlie and Bill another one of their inventions. Expendable ears, they were still in the beginning stages but they could hear up to 15 feet away. For Percy they gave him a redeemable coupon for one day of his choosing that says they had to leave him alone all day. No tricks or pranks. For their dad they got him a book on rubber ducks that they had found on a quick trip to the muggle town a little bit away from the burrow. And of course for their mom they gave her new knitting needles. 

The twins rushed down the stairs to the living room Christmas morning, only their parents and Ron and Ginny were there.  
“Why don’t you two go wake up your older brothers,” Arthur said with a wink. 

“After you Fred,” George said.

“Oh no George I insist,” 

So George ran to Percy room while Fred continued on to Charlie and Bill. 

“PERCY!” 

“WHAT?”

“Dumbledore sent a letter to inform you that a slytherin has overtaken your score for the best grades of the year, its downstairs.” Then George ran off. 

Ten minutes later all the Weasleys’ were sitting in the living room. After getting all the presents passed out they all began ripping into them at once. 

“Oh my gosh,” Fred began. 

“You didn’t,” George said.

The twins had open up identical looking packages and could not help but stare in awe at what they had received. It was a two true inventors kits, there were muggle things like knuts, bolts, and tools, but also magical items like connectors that could extend as far as the user wanted, extra sticky paste that was as strong as a charm, and the best of all was the special quill that when used would record everything so you could listen to it and was password protect it. 

“Candy?” Ginny Weasly asked a little confused seeing as how the twins got her some neat little invention.  
The twins smirked at her and said in unison, “Don’t eat them yet, we’ll go outside after lunch and show you what they do.”

Ginny smiled and ran over to hug them. 

“Can I come too?” Ron asked.

“Of course,” the twin’s singsong after all they would both technically be flying. 

After everyone had opened their present, the family dispersed. Mrs. Weasley went to make lunch, Mr. Weasley got a call from work, Percy was studying a textbook, and Charlie and Bill were outside taking care of the gnomes. Ron and Ginny stayed in the living room playing with the toys they had gotten. Fred and George rushed upstairs to their bedroom to test out the quills, their favorite gift that they got. 

“Raid the potions storeroom until we find felix felicis, drink it on a day that we know we’ll have a private session with Snape and then we’ll know what he’s hiding,” George wrote this with his quill and then it read it back to him. It asked him to set a password which he did, he used the day that he and Fred had gotten sorted into Gryffindor. Fred set his password as the day that he and George got their wands. 

“I am feeling so good about this plan Georgie,” Fred said.

“Me too, hey why don’t we go grab one of the expendables ears we gave Bill and Charlie, we can enhanced them now thanks to our extenders,” George suggested. 

“Better idea, let’s just make the enhanced one for ourselves.”

George gave his twin a wide grin and nodded. After all they only had a couple of days left until they went back to Hogwarts and they needed to be prepared. 

“Boys lunch is ready,” Mrs. Weasley called.

“Coming,” the twins shouted.

“Well eat, play with the little ones and then get to work,” Fred said.

“Do you think it would be cool if we could make the expendable ear float like how Ginny cause of the candy?” George asked. 

“Georgie I like the way you think.”

George smiled as Fred wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him downstairs.


	18. The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly no idea where the idea for this chapter came. But it was a lot of fun to write. I haven't watch Star Wars in a while but I guess for some reason it's on the mind. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry I have been gone for so long. I would tell you guys why but then you would be reading this all day instead of the chapter. Just thanks for being patient and sticking through, your support means the world to me.

The twins were sitting at the Gryffindor table listing to Lee tell them a story about his winter break. They were only half paying attention because they kept checking the teachers table to see if Snape had arrived yet. They honestly had no idea what Snape would say when they showed him their completed love potion. It was just as probable for him to get angry for them attempting such as a dangerous potion by themselves as it was for him to be impressed that they managed to pull it off. After the feast Dumbledore made a few announcements mostly just reminders about what places where out of bounds. The twins made their way up to the Gryffindor tower where Lee managed to talk to them about the World Cup. He had a really cool album of pictures of his dad’s first experience at World Cup. The twins were fascinated and spent a couple of hours going through all the pictures with Lee and talking about the outcomes of the match they would be going to see that summer. The twins fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. 

 

The next day the twins first class was Charms which they were pretty excited about so they could show Flitwick all the things that had achieved during the break. Professor Flitwick was absolutely delighted when they showed him that they had mastered the accio charm. He even had them demonstrated to the class and since practicing accio was what everyone else would be doing for homework he began to teach them the incendio charm as long as they promised not to set anyone on fire. 

Once charms was over the twins set off to the great hall for lunch. They were planning on having a little tutoring lesson with Lee on accio while they ate so that he wouldn’t be behind in the next class. 

“Hey guys, check this out,” Lee said. The twins watched as Lee made a fork fly right into his hand. 

“Nice job mate, guess this is a good charm for you then huh?” Fred asked.

“Well actually it just reminds me of one of my favorite movie series called Star Wars, ever heard of it?” 

“No, can’t say we have,” George replied. 

“Well it’s about these people called Jedis, they are kind of like wizards except they don’t use wands they move things with the force, and they used weapons called lightsabers, basically really powerful laser swords that can cut through a person and….” Lee began to trail off and blush as the twins looked at him like he had grown a third head. 

“Sorry I get a little too caught up in stuff like that I know, point is that the accio spell is a lot like what the Jedis do when they use the force so I guess that’s why it’s easy for me,” Lee finished. 

No worries mate, and maybe…” Fred began 

“We can watch those movies together tonight, we want to see these lightsabers for ourselves.” George finished.   
Lee broke out into a grin and nodded. 

After watching episodes 4, 5, and 6 the twins felt as though they had been robbed. 

“How in the world does Dad do muggle studies and not know about Star Wars,” Fred said shaking his head.

“Probably because he’s into the strictly muggle stuff he wouldn’t care for something that seems so magical so like our world,” George said. 

“True but still to not know or to just not say anything to us at all.”

“I know, but those movies gave me a really great idea for a new project,” George said, an odd twinkle in his eye. 

“What do you…..lightsabers?”

“Oh yeah Freddie lightsabers.”

“We could probably make ours to where they have properties just like one of the joke wands so when you touch someone it makes them dance uncontrollably or something.” 

“But they still need to make the cool sound.” 

“Agreed.” 

The twins smiled at each other and for a moment they almost forgot about their father keeping Star Wars from them…..almost. They sent him a very long letter expressing their disappointment the very next day.


	19. Light sabers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been gone for a long time. Work, school and life in general have been kicking my ass but I just finished reading this book Eliza and her monsters and I don't know if you guys have heard of it but it was one of the most amazing books I have ever read. It really just inspired me to get back to what I love to do which is write especially fanfiction. So anyways hope you guys enjoy and hopefully I will be able to post more frequently I am about to move in a couple of weeks but we'll see how it goes once I am settled. Thank you if you have stuck with me, it means a lot.

The twins spent most of their time over the next few weeks studying and working on the lightsabers, when they were finally completed they went to go show Lee. It was the first time the twins had felt a little afraid of their friend. He took the one that they made for him and launched into a very strange sort of routine with him jumping around everywhere after about a half hour he started to calm down.   
Lee ran up to the twins a little out of breath, “Sorry guys it’s just I really love Star Wars, it means a lot to me, it’s one of the only things I can bond with my dad over and I never thought I would actually get to hold one of these in real life. They have some in the muggle world that are collectibles but they are too expensive. Thank you…” Lee trailed off as he started to get choked up. 

Fred clapped him on the shoulder and said, “No worries mate it is our pleasure…..”

“Plus without you we never would have even known about Star Wars….” George continued. 

“And that would have been a travesty,” Fred finishes. 

Later that night the twins were sitting cross-legged across from each other on Fred’s bed talking.   
“Can you imagine loving something like Lee loves Star Wars?” Fred asked. 

“Well I mean I do love pranks quite a bit,” George said with a mischievous look on his face. 

“I know but I mean like you love it passionately like if you didn’t have it you wouldn’t be who you are.” 

“Well I don’t think I could be me without you.”

“Aww and I couldn’t either Georgie.”

The twins smiled at each other for a beat longer than was comfortable then they both looked at their laps.   
“Maybe we should look more into the Muggle culture, I would be interested to see what other gems they are hiding.”   
“That sounds like a good idea,” Fred said. 

At that moment an owl tapped at the glass and Fred went over to the window to let it in. 

Dungeons tomorrow right after your final class.   
Snape.   
“I don’t think he could be more cryptic if he tried,” George said once he read the short note. Fred snorted at that.   
“Well I guess we better get some rest then since we are going to have a full day,” Fred said he got a response of quiet snores and when he crawled into the bed he saw that George had fallen asleep in his robes. Fred easily eased him up, took the robes off and folded them on chest at the end of the bed. Then he took of his robes and changed into his sleeping clothes before he too got into the bed and feel asleep.


End file.
